That's What You Get
by InuyashaRules6596
Summary: Darren meets the new girl in town. She drops a flyer to the Cirque Du Freak, and his world turns upside down. Some events and dialogue from the books,movie,and mangas all credit goes to Darren Shan.
1. The New Girl

**Okay so the story is in Darren's POV and some parts are in my OC's but I'll let you know when that is. I hope you like it even though it's short and not that well written**

I sat in History class with my best friend Steve Leonard, or Leopard as most people called him, and it was the middle of October, a forth of the way into the school year. I looked up at the door when a medium height girl with green eyes and auburn brown hair walked into the room. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with the words Cirque Du Freak in red, and the font made it look like it was written in blood across the front and jeans. Her black school bag was covered in numerous Cirque Du Freak buttons; I wondered what this Cirque Du Freak thing was as I looked at her.  
I looked over at Steve and he was staring at her with a very dazed look in his eyes. She gave the teacher her new student papers and the teacher looked at them for a second before looking at the class and saying  
"Students this is Erica, she will be joining the class" Erica walked over and sat in the seat on the other side of me. Steve passed me a note that had the words 'I call dibs.' written in his fairly readable handwriting, I tried not to laugh.

Later that afternoon, Steve and I were sitting at a picnic table waiting for his mom to come pick us up since my parents were at work and both our bikes had flat tires. I looked around and saw Erica sitting up against a tree, a boy wearing jeans and a black hoodie walked up to her, I couldn't see his face but saw her smile and stand up. She put her arms around him, and even though I didn't see it kissed his cheek. I heard Steve let out something close to a low growl, he was jealous. Erica and the boy walked off together after Erica picked up her stuff. Steve stood up  
"Come on we're gonna follow them." I stared at him for a minute  
"Why?" he rolled his eyes  
"Cause Darren." he slowly walked the way they went so I got up and followed him. We followed them down an alley next to the old theater, where someone had apparently died. Steve saw them and ducked behind a crate, I ducked down beside him. The strange boy had Erica back to the wall, they were kissing, and again Steve growled. I laughed  
"Steve why are you so jealous?" He rolled his eyes.  
"Darren she's hot and I don't even know this creepy guy, she's kissing, he obviously doesn't go to our school." Again I laughed.  
"So what if you don't know him, it's not like she's dating you?" Steve groaned.  
"Well Darren, the guy is wearing a hoodie when it's 75° out here." I looked at him "What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Steve looked up  
"Where did they go?"

The next day at school I realized I had every class with Erica; this was really strange in my opinion. What I also noticed about Erica is that she never wrote her last name, just an H.C; she also really liked to draw stuff when she wasn't doing school work, I wasn't really sure what any of it was at the moment though. As Erica walked out of Biology class, I noticed a flyer fall out of her bag, before I could read it Steve snatched it up  
"Hey this is a flyer for that Cirque Du Freak thing Erica's obsessed with and it's in town this week. Darren I think we should get tickets to see it" I took the flyer from him and read though it  
"You just wanna go, because you're stalking Erica" Steve rolled his eyes at my comment  
"Am not. I'll go by this place after school and get us tickets okay Darren". Sighing, I nodded  
"Fine we can go."  
After a long almost endless week, it was finally the night Steve and I were going to the Cirque Du Freak. I was meeting Steve at his house, so I rode my bike over there. After a few hours it was time to head over to the theater. As we took our seats I noticed Erica was seating in the front row. She had her sketchbook in her lap opened to a clean sheet. When the show started I saw her drawing different sketches of Mr. Tall and the Wolfman. One after the other I saw her drawing each different act with every detail as far as I could tell. When Larten Crepsley took the stage, I saw Steve's eyes move away from Erica and lock on him. After the show, I never saw Erica leave the theater, but there were too many people there so that wasn't weird. Steve looked at me  
"Darren, go on home I'll see you at school Monday." Before I could say anything the crowd had separated us and I was knocked into a dark room, I felt my way around and found a stair case and found myself on the balcony above the stage. I glanced down and saw Steve talking to Crepsley.  
*"I saw you watching me," Mr. Crepsley said. "You gasped out loud when you first saw me. Why?"  
"B-b-b-because I kn-kn-know who you a-are," Steve stuttered, finding his voice.  
"I am Larten Crepsley," the creepy-looking man said.  
"No," Steve replied. "I know who you _really_ are."  
"Oh?" Mr. Crepsley smiled, but there was no humor in it. "Tell me, little boy," he sneered "who am I, really?"  
"Your real name is Vur Horston," Steve said, and Mr. Crepsley's jaw dropped in astonishment. And then Steve said something else, and my jaw dropped, too.  
"You're a vampire," he said, and the silence that followed was as long as it was terrifying.*

_*this section of the fanfic wear Steve confronts Crepsley was copied directly from pg.99 of Cirque Du Freak: A Living Nightmare. I did this so that this scene would be completely accurate. I most likely will do this for other important parts of the fanfic that are from the book, and yes you will be noted in the same way I am noting it now.  
_  
Mr. Crepsley -Vur Horston, or whoever he was- chuckled "What makes you think that I am a vampire?"  
Steve stared at him "I saw your picture in one of my vampire books, it was from 1803 and you were with a woman, it said that she dumped you when she found out what you were."  
"Well you seem to be a clever boy, and now that you've confronted me, why don't you go home and get tucked into bed." Crepsley started to turn away when Steve said something that I honestly never wanted to hear  
"I want to become a vampire, make me one and I'll be your assistant"  
Crepsley chuckled "Make you a vampire? Do you think I am crazy enough to blood a child?"  
Steve kept bugging him "Please?"  
Crepsley sighed "Wouldn't you miss your parents"  
Steve sighed "My mom is a drunk so most of the time she doesn't know I'm there, and my dad left a long time ago"  
"Well then what about your friends, like the one you were watching the Cirque with"  
Steve sighed "Yeah I guess I'd miss Darren, but that doesn't change my mind. I want to join you"  
"You have thought this through?"  
Steve nodded  
Mr. Crepsley took a deep breath "Come here," he said. "I will have to test you first."  
Steve stood beside Mr. Crepsley. His body blocked my view of the vampire, so I couldn't see what happened next. All I know is, they spoke in low voices and all of a sudden Crepsley spit something out and said Steve was evil. I gasped and stepped back on to a creaky board. I ran off just before Steve looked up. I ran away. I left Steve behind and ran for my life.


	2. Secrets Don't Make Friends

I didn't stop running till I got all the way home. I was terrified. Steve wanted to become a vampire? He was willing to give up our friendship to drink blood? I forced myself to think of something better, something more amazing. Madam Octa. She was gorgeous and I wanted her all to myself. After a long time of careful consideration, I decided to steal her for myself.

I waited till morning to sneak into the Cirque's camp, so that they would be asleep. I walked slowly so that I wouldn't wake them and finally made it to Crepsley's room and saw Madam Octa sitting peacefully in her cage; I picked her up and went home as fast as I could. When I got home I sat her down and stared at her till I fell asleep.

The next couple weeks went by and I had mastered the small flute that I took with Madam Octa and I had taught her a few tricks, but I had also been avoiding Steve. One afternoon as I was walking home and Steve ran up behind me.

"Darren, why have you been avoiding me?" I looked at him.

"I've just been busy Steve that's all"

"Did you hear me talking to Vur Horston? Is that why you're doing this?"

"No Steve I didn't see you talking to Crepsley."

"Then how did you know who I was talking about?"

"Oh um….." Crap, I had messed up big time.

"You did! You heard what he said about me being evil!"

"Well yes but you're my friend I was more worried about you wanting to be a…" I wasn't able to finish because at that very moment Erica walked by and Steve ran off the talk to her.

"What do you want Steve?"

"Did you enjoy your show, Darren and I saw it too"

"My show?"

Steve nodded "Yeah the Cirque Du Freak! Did you see the wolf man scratch his balls? That was hilarious!"

I walked over too the pair and joined the conversation just in time to hear Erica call Steve an idiot and walk off to join the same strange hooded boy from before. Steve growled again

"Stupid guy. I called dibs on her!"

"Well Steve you cant have everything, lets go to my house I have something to show you" I smiled and dragged him to my house to show him Madam Octa.

"You stole Horston's spider! You stole from a vampire Darren!"

"Yeah I know but the Cirque is gone by now so it's too late for him to get it back"

"Show me some tricks Darren!"

"Umm… Steve I'm not very good yet"

"Show me!

"Fine." I got Madam Octa out of her cage and began making her walk around the room.

"Let her crawl on me!" I sighed and made Madam Octa walk along his arm and stuff. It was all going well until Annie walked in and screamed. I lost control of the spider and suddenly Steve was on the floor unconscious. Annie was staring at me.

"Annie you can't tell mom about the spider! Tell her a lie or something but Steve needs a doctor" I watched her run downstairs and quickly threw the spider out the window, and pretended to be coming back from the bathroom when mom came upstairs and started calling 911.

"I just came back from the bathroom and found him like this mom!"

The ambulance got there as fast as it could and took Steve to the hospital, as they loaded the stretcher into the back they asked mom all these questions about Steve's medical history, she told them that she really didn't know because she wasn't his mother. As I walked out to the car with mom and Annie I looked at the park across the street and saw Erica watching us the spider's cage was gone and then there was a flash of red in front of her, I blinked and she vanished suddenly.

When we got to the hospital, the doctors said they couldn't find anything that could have caused the accident, and Steve's mom showed up an hour later accusing me of hurting Steve.

"What have you done to him? Have you hurt my boy? Have you killed my Steve?" Everyone in the room stared at her as she screeched at me until my dad stopped her. "Darren didn't do anything to Steve". They got her calmed down then took her to see Steve. After a while mom took Annie and I home while dad stayed with Mrs. Leonard.

When everyone had gotten home and gone to bed, I snuck out to make sure the Cirque had left like it was supposed to, that mysterious flash of red before had given me a bad feeling. When I got to the abandoned theater Mr. Crepsley was waiting, in a cellar playing a game of cards with himself.

* "Good morning, Master Shan," he said without looking up.

I cleared my throat before replying. "It's not morning," I said "It's the middle of the night."

"To me, that is morning," he said then looked up and grinned. His teeth were long and sharp. This was the closest to him I'd been and I expected to spot all sorts of details — red teeth, long ears, narrow eyes — but he looked like a normal human.

"You've been waiting for me haven't you?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"How long have you known where Madam Octa was?"

"I found her the night you stole her," he said.

"Why didn't you take her then?"

He shrugged. "I was going to, but then I got to thinking about the sort of boy who would steal from a vampire, and decided you might be worth further study."

"Why?" I asked, trying to stop my knees from knocking together.

"Why indeed? He replied mockingly. He snapped his fingers and the cards on the table jumped back into the pack by themselves. He put it away and cracked his knuckles. "Tell me, Darren Shan, why have you come? Is it to steal from me again? Do you still desire Madam Octa?"

I shook my head. "I never want to see that monster again!" I snarled

He laughed. "She will be so sad to hear that. ** So tell me Darren Shan: what is it you want if not my spider?"

"She bit Steve Leonard," I told him.

"The one known as Steve Leopard," he said, nodding. "A nasty business. Still, little boys who play with things they do not understand can hardly complain if—"

"I want you to make him better!" I yelled interrupting.

"Me?" he asked, acting surprised. "But I am not a doctor. I am not a specialist. I am just a circus performer. A freak. Remember?"

"No," I said. "You're more. I know you can save him. I know you have the power."

"Maybe," he said "Madam Octa's bite is deadly, but for every poison there exists an antidote. Maybe I do have the cure. Maybe I have a bottle of serum that will restore your friend's natural physical functions."

"Yes I shouted gleefully. "I knew it! I knew it! I —"

"But maybe," Mr. Crepsley said, raising a long bony finger to silence me, "it is a small bottle. Maybe there is only a tiny amount of serum. Maybe it is very precious. Maybe I want to save it for a real emergency, in case Madam Octa ever bites me or a loved one. Maybe I do not want to waste it on an evil little brat like Steve Leonard."

"No," I said softly. "You have to give it to me. You have to use it on Steve. He's dying. You can't let him die."

"I most certainly can." He laughed.

*A Living Nightmare pg.182-183

**A Living Nightmare pg 185-186 (both with slight changes in text)

"What is Steve Leonard to me," he continued. "He is a nuisance, and has caused nothing but trouble."

"I'll pay you!" I shouted. "Please save Steve. Please. I'll do anything"

"Anything?"

"Yes anything. Anything you want just name it"

"Hmmm." He thought "Well do you remember what Steve and I were talking about after the show?"

"Yes, Steve wanted to become your assistant or something, but you said you didn't want one"

"Yes well I have done a little rethinking since then"

"You want Steve to be your assistant?"

"Charna's guts no! I do not want that evil brat to be my assistant"

"Then who…." Then it hit me "Me?"

"Yes Darren, you, but you will have to become a half vampire"

"What?"

"Well it is either that or Steve dies."

I frowned "Fine, let's get this over with then".

He smirked, then used his fingernails to cut into the tips of his fingers, then mine. After he cut mine he pressed his too mine, and I felt a strange force flowing through me his blood mixed with mine and then all of a sudden it stopped and he pulled away.

"It is done." He licked his fingertips "Give me your hands vampire spit will heal the cuts. I did as I was told. "Now let us take the antidote to the boy"

He made me ride on his back to the hospital. He called it flitting, but I called it 'Get me off this thing I'm gonna hurl'. We went up to Steve's room by climbing the wall of the building, when we got there Crepsley, administered the serum. He said it had to be administered by mouth so he cut Steve's neck, poured the serum in his own mouth and passed it on to Steve through the cut. I saw the antidote beginning to work when suddenly a nurse walked in

"Who are you? You shouldn't be here!"

"Come boy, it is time for us to leave." Crepsley hissed, and without thinking I ran out the door with him calling after me "Very well. Run Darren Shan! It will do you no good. You are a creature of the night now. You are one of us! You will be back. You will come crawling on your knees, begging for help. Run, fool, run!"

Monday morning, the hospital called to tell us Steve had recovered; I acted surprised when mom told me. At school that's all anyone was talking about was Steve, everyone was chattering away at lunch except for Erica, who sat alone by the big oak tree in the courtyard like usual so I walked over and sat with her much to my friends' surprise.

"Hi Erica, did you hear the news? Steve recovered from what ever put him in the hospital.

"Yeah I heard, I guess that's cool." She played with the strange bracelet she was wearing. I noticed a few of the odd charms: a spider web, a bone; I think it was a rib, a snake, a severed arm, and a few others, I think the only normal looking one was a small heart with a clock in the middle, a valentine heart though of course not a real one.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was a gift from my father and some friends of his they each have a charm"

"Oh wow, it's really unique"

"Yeah, I guess it is" she zipped up the black hoodie she was wearing.

"Do you mind me asking who that guy is that you're always with, the one that wears that black jacket?"

"Oh, that's my boyfriend, no biggie, he's a cool guy"

"Why isn't he here?"

"Home school"

"Oh"

"So when's Leonard coming back?"

"Some time this week"

"Fun" she stood up and I walked to class with her.

A week went by before I began to notice that I was loosing control, that I really wasn't human anymore. I sought out Crepsley.

"I knew you would return."

"I tried to kill my little sister."

"You are a half vampire Darren; you are no longer of the daylight world"

"What do I do?"

"We will fake your death, then once you are buried I will come dig you up and we will return to the Cirque together."

"Alright when?"

"I will let you have time to say your good byes, so tomorrow night."

"Alright"

"I will come to your house at 11." I nodded and returned home.

The next day at school, I was afraid to talk to anyone, even Steve, but I had the urge to talk to one person, Erica, which didn't make Steve very happy."

"Hi" I smiled at her.

"Hi Darren, you look pale are you feeling alright?"

"Well honestly not really, but it's no big deal, I'm fine. Just have some things on my mind"

"Like?"

"Well, I feel like things are going to be different tomorrow."

"I know how that feels, I feel like that at funerals."

"You've been to funerals?"

"Yeah my mom's"

"Oh when?"

"A long time ago Darren"

"I'm sorry; did it upset your dad much?"

"Yeah, it did but he's had a long time to get over the grief"

"How did she die?"

"Pneumonia"

"Whoa"

"I was 5, and I've been with dad ever since"

"Well do you get along?"

"Yeah we get along enough to stand each other"

"What do you mean?"

"I can stand in the same room with him without wanting to kill him."

"Do you not like your dad?"

"Oh I love my dad"

"Then why would you want to kill him in the first place?"

"It's complicated Darren"

"Umm alright well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then"

"No you probably won't"

"Why not?"

"I'm leaving"

"Oh why?"

"My father and I are moving"

"Oh okay well it was nice knowing you"

"Yeah but I'm sure Destiny will allow us to meet again Darren Shan." She stood up and walked off, I guess going home to pack, so I went home as well. When my parents got ready for bed, I kissed them goodnight. I tucked Annie into bed and kissed her goodnight. It made me feel sad leaving them like this, not knowing that it would be the last time they all saw me, but I couldn't stay here anymore. I went to my room and found Crepsley waiting for me.

"Have you said your goodbyes Darren?"

"Yes"

"Are you ready to die?"

"No"

"Well that is how we all feel, I suppose it has been so long since I died I do not really remember how I felt. Let us sit out on the roof and look at the stars, I have always loved the stars." So we sat out on the roof and talked.

"How old were you when you became a vampire?

"20, it was 1803, the 3rd of May; I had just been left by my fiancée, Ester Collins, I thought she was the most beautiful girl in Baltimore."

"Is that why you became a vampire, because you were dumped?"

"No I had other reasons."

"Like?"

"None of your business." He handed me a vial of liquid. It was going to slow down my heart and make it seem like I was dead. "Here it is. Drink Up." I drank it.

"My lips are numb."

"Good"

"I've got pins and needles in my hands"

"Excellent. That means its working" he looked up at the stars "Nice night actually. Is that the little dipper or the big one I can never remember?" I started to look at it, and he snapped my neck. Took me by total surprise actually, good thing I couldn't feel myself fall off the roof and hit the ground. Though I'm pretty sure it would have hurt a lot especially after having my neck snapped.

They had the funeral the next day. I could hear everything: mom, dad and Annie crying; Steve being pissed that I left him with a bunch of idiots; and all my other friends being upset about my death. It made me feel even worse about leaving everyone. They buried me about an hour later. Thank god Annie had put my PSP in the coffin with me, I was stuck in that thing for 6 hours. When I heard someone digging above me I knew it was Crepsley, but he was arguing with someone, I couldn't tell who though. When the coffin finally was open, a hand reached down to help me up, but I don't remember Crepsley having a manicure.


	3. Daddy Issues

The hand pulled me up and I saw who the mysterious person was, Erica.

"What are you doing here Erica?"

"Pulling you out of a coffin Shan." Then I heard another voice.

"Did you get him?"

"Yeah I got him you old git." I turned around and saw Mr. Crepsley walking over with a shovel covered in dirt.

"Do not talk to me like that young lady. It is rude to talk to an elder that way, especially me."

"I don't give a shit you old asswipe. You didn't tell me Shan was the one we were digging up."

"You did not ask me." I felt this was a good time to interrupt before I got even more confused.

"Um how exactly do you two know each other? And Erica I thought you were leaving town with your dad tonight."

"I am Darren."

"Then why are you here?"

"You did not tell him did you Erica?"

"Did you want me to?"

"Well I guess at first it wouldn't have been a good idea but he is my assistant now he has a right to know."

"Erica please tell me Crepsley isn't your boyfriend."

"Hell no!"

"Then what's going on."

"I am her father Darren." That took what felt like forever to register in my head.

"You're her what?"

"He's my dad Darren."

"But you're like my age!"

"I was born in 1804." I stared at her, and then looked at Crepsley, then back at her, then back at Crepsley.

"Ester Collins?"

"You told him about my mom?"

"He asked me when I became a vampire so I told him."

"You failed to mention to me that you had a daughter though."

"You never asked."

"You are both idiots. Come on Darren let's walk around till that potion wears off."

"Okay"

We walked around the cemetery while Crepsley reburied my empty coffin.

"So umm you travel with the Cirque?"

"Yeah and I make the tee-shirts, posters, and stuff like that."

"Do you perform?"

"Sometimes."

I was quiet after that for a while until, something jumped me.

"You stupid vampire! Hold still so I can stake you!"

"Steve?"

"Yeah Darren I'm here to kill you, for trying to steal my life." Something hit Steve from behind and I saw Erica holding a shovel.

"Erica? Why are you here and why are you defending Darren?"

"Because Darren and I are friends Leonard."

Steve hit me again. "You stole my girl too!"

"I'm not your girl you creep."

"I called dibs though so yes you are."

"I have a boyfriend you blonde headed stalking creepo."

"Yeah me!"

"In your dreams Steve."

"You still shouldn't be here. Darren is a vampire he's dangerous."

"The only one dangerous here is you Mr. Leonard" I hadn't even noticed Crepsley walk over to where the three of us were, but suddenly Steve was against a tree being held up buy Crepsley.

"I suggest you leave now Steve Leonard. Before things get messy." He put Steve down and suddenly Steve cut a cross into his palm "I swear on this blood that I'll kill you both! I'll become the greatest vampire hunter ever and I'll kill you both!"

"And what about me Steve not going to kill your high school crush too?"

"I'll save you from the vampires Erica, I promise." And he left.

"Well Steve, I can't be saved from them anymore." She walked back to my grave and picked up a black messenger bag, dug a phone out, dialed a number, and put the phone to her ear.

"We're on our way back now. But I guess you knew that didn't you." She paused

"Yeah go ahead tell him I'm on my way home." She hung up "Let's go boys."

It felt like we had been walking forever, when we made it to the Cirque. The camp was a lot bigger than the one I had seen at home, but I still saw several people from the performance, including the green haired, scaly snake boy that Erica was now talking too.

"So did you meet any boys while you were there Erica?"

"Just a creepy stalker."

"Well that's good."

I watched her kiss him, and walked over. "So this is the black hoodie guy?"

"Yep."

"Are you completely covered in scales?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then how do you guys, you know, do it." That question got me hit in the head by a very embarrassed Erica.

"Darren! That is none of your business, what Evra and I do together is private!"

"Well I mean if he's completely covered in scales wouldn't his, you know whats be scaly too". I really should just shut my mouth now, I think I'm starting to loose brain cells.

"Darren shut up!"

"So umm this isn't stalker boy is it?"

"No Evra this is Darren Shan, my dad's new assistant."

"Oh cool! I'm Evra Von."

"Von what?"

"Nothing just Von."

"Oh alright."

"Yep."

"Snakes are pretty cool but I'm more of a spider person."

"Yeah that's what got you here in the first place Darren you stole my dad's spider."

"Heheh, yeah I guess it did." I noticed Erica playing with her bracelet again. "Oh I get it now! Crepsley gave you the spider web charm!"

"I gave her the snake, Cormac and his wife Corma gave her the severed arm, Alexander gave her the rib bone, Truska gave her the little mustache…." He continued to list out members of the Cirque and the different charms.

"What about the little heart clock?" Evra shivered

"Don't ask. Hey Erica where is your dad at?"

"Soon as we got here he ran off to his coffin. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was married to it the way he ran off smiling and singing." She sighed "Let's show Darren around Evra."

"Alright, where's he sleeping?"

"He's sharing a tent with you"

"Cool."

It took them about an hour to show me around the camp. It was pretty big too. Then we discussed chores and things, because apparently everyone helps out around camp, so I was stuck doing errands for Crepsley and camp chores.

"How does everyone feel about Italian for dinner?"

"Why Erica?"

"Because I'm on dinner duty tonight"

"Oh by yourself?"

"No dummy but I am the main chef"

"She took a few courses at an Italian cooking school a couple years ago, while we were there"

"Whoa cool"

"Yeah I guess" Evra smiled

"Hey Darren wanna see something amazing? Check this out!" he stuck his tongue out and put it up his nose"

"Eww that's disgusting"

"Actually its not Darren, Evra's nose is different than ours, his nose doesn't have snot, dirt, or hair in it, it's the cleanest part of his whole body." She kissed his cheek "Come on Darren lets go wake dad up" she dragged me along and walked to her dad's tent and hit the front of it "Get up old man!" she backed up and Crepsley pushed the door open.

"Rise and shine Mr. Crepsley!"

"Well whats got you in such a good mood Darren? What did you do all day while I slept?"

"Well I made a new friend."

It's been three days, since I arrived at the Cirque with Mr. Crepsley and his still mysterious daughter. Even with the time I knew her in my home town, she's still a huge mystery to me, she's hostile, and she seems to really dislike Mr. Crepsley most of the time, he seems used to her temper and colorful vocabulary though so I don't think he really minds, in fact everyone seems used to it. And ever since yesterday I think its gotten worse, she seems like she's waiting for something, or someone. Actually scratch that everyone seems a little on edge, but whatever. Today Evra and I were getting supplies for the upcoming show, when we noticed a boy about my age, 16, maybe even a year or two younger. We planned a little joke on him too after which he quickly got us back.

"Hi I'm Sam, Sam Grest"

"I'm Darren Shan"

"And I'm Evra Von."

"This is a freak show right? Could you help me join?" behind us I heard another voice.

"No they can't. Sorry kid, go home"

"Erica….."

"Darren, the Cirque doesn't except kids."

"But…but you three are kids too, well at least you two, look like it," He pointed to me and Erica ",the other one looks older."

"Kid I'm not going to tell you again, go home!"

"Why can't I join? You two are kids too!"

"Well kid we aren't exactly normal this place is our home."

"Hey Sam do you wanna come see my snake?"

"Do I? Are you kidding? I thought you'd never ask!" I watched Evra take him to his tent.

"Why are you so against Sam joining the Cirque?"

"Because Darren human children do not belong here."

"I came here"

"You saw the show once and ended up a half vampire. Destiny bites kids in the ass as soon as they step through the door Darren."

"Why do you talk about destiny like it's a person?"

"Nevermind Darren, but he can't join, and if you know what's good for you, you'll make sure that kid doesn't ever come back here again." She walked away before I could reply, so I went and found Evra who was showing Sam the Wolfman's tent. The poor kid looked scared out of his mind too.

"Why is he caged up? Isn't that cruel?"

"No, he'd kill us all if we let him out."

"Sam it's getting dark you should get home"

"Do you want to come back tomorrow?"

"What if the Cirque has moved?"

"It won't I promise" Evra and I watched leave the camp and head home. As we watched lights appeared in the distance and I saw more of the Little People that help out with the Cirque, in the middle of all of them was a strange old man wearing a bright yellow raincoat and green rain boots. I looked at Evra, who seemed scared stiff.

"Who's…." he interrupted before I could finish.

"Desmond…..Tiny…That's Mr. Tiny."


End file.
